Heather Wedlock
Biography Pre-Pantheon Heather Wedlock was born on April 13th in Hartford, Connecticut to William and Penelope Wedlock, he a successful CEO of a big time advertising agency and she the picturesque housewife; and they couldn’t be more thrilled when they welcome their new little baby girl into the world. From birth she was treated like a queen since she was her parents only child they gave her anything she wanted growing up and that harbored her materialistic and tantrum throwing nature. Starting school was quite an experience, since she had always been the star at home coming to school had been pretty exciting. Not liking the fact that someone else would get attention Heather would do what she could to draw it to herself. In fact as she got older her jealous tendencies got worse. In the sixth grade one of her classmates got the answer to a trivia question before she did and so at recess she snuck back inside and put two snakes in his desk as revenge, they weren’t poisonous or anything just to scare him. However vindictive and horrible Heather could be there was some good in her; ever since she’d been a little girl she’d always loved the idea of marriage and romance and the fairy tale ending, although that part of her sort of gets thrown into the background most of the time. It was at the time of her hitting puberty that she first discovered her powers, it happened so suddenly. Once again she’d gotten angry at well, of course something not worth getting worked up over and her emotions just got so boiled over that all of a sudden poof! She’d turned into a tiger! Of course she hadn’t even realized that it had happened and thankfully nobody was around at the time but once she realized she panicked and after her anger had subsided enough she changed back. From then on her powers were pretty much controlled by her emotions, but as she grew older she sort of figured it out on her own how to control them. Joining Pantheon Academy When she was thirteen she received a call from someone inviting her to this boarding school, of course at first she didn’t want to at all because she’d already had her high school picked out and she was ready to go, but when they told that they knew about her powers and that they could help her she agreed. Although she lied to parents of course telling them it was just a better school than the one she had planned on going to and when the day came she happily went. Although she couldn’t help the nagging feeling that perhaps this was some government joke and she would become a lab rat. However as soon as she arrived all of those feelings went away and she knew that she could rule this place easily and it quickly became home. School life Coming soon... Pandora Crisis Coming soon... Gravely Overpowered Coming soon... Send on Coming soon... Old Age Coming soon... Powers and abilities Animal Morphing Coming soon... Havoc/Ballistic Telekinesis Coming soon... Third Power/Ability Coming soon... Relationships Romantic Interests Coming soon... Inner Circle Coming soon... Etymology Coming soon... Quotes Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Female Category:Junior Category:Shapeshifting Power Category:Psychic Power